<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>~The Road to Hell is Paved with Good Intentions~ by HeadInTheStratosphere</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23802682">~The Road to Hell is Paved with Good Intentions~</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeadInTheStratosphere/pseuds/HeadInTheStratosphere'>HeadInTheStratosphere</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Drabble a Day... keep the demons at bay [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hadestown - Mitchell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Pre-Canon, a 'ickle fluffy, now with fanart!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:20:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>687</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23802682</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeadInTheStratosphere/pseuds/HeadInTheStratosphere</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Come home with me?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hades/Persephone (Hadestown)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Drabble a Day... keep the demons at bay [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1713388</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Before a boy called Orpheus even knew how to play the lyre. And before a girl called Eurydice ever asked for a match. There was another song. Another love song from a time long ago. And it used to be this love that made the world go round. Before everything went wrong.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He was no king in those days. No. He was a young man. Back then, he was only a boy. One with all the love to give, and nothing to lose.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He stood there, under the shade of an oak tree. The wind blew, a summer zephyr, warm and comforting against his cheek, carrying the remnants of late summer blossoms. The green grass stretched on and on in Demeter’s fields. He smiled, a cheeky grin at the thought of her annoyance if the goddess of harvest ever found him there.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And then there she was, the girl of his song, mere feet away. Gathering flowers in the light of the sun. Barefoot and carefree through the grass, long, earthen curls tinged with sunlight, skin kissed by summer, hands worn by the earth. He smiled. Not a smirk or a scowl, a smile, earnest and hopeful. Because he knew. He knew he wanted to take her home. The girl, oblivious to her admirer, turned to go, back through the fields to her mother’s house.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The boy ran out into the warmth of the sun, his hand reaching out to touch the goddess before him. He pulled a flower from his pocket and held it out like a lifeline,</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Come home with me?</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The girl whipped around, her bouquet of summer blooms brandished like a weapon. She looked at the boy before her, offering a flower. Red. The colour of blood. And yet, his eyes were wide in earnest. Her features softened at the sight.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Who are you?</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His smile grew wider, he knelt on a bended knee at her feet, arms outstretched, holding the flower to her. Proposing.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>The man who’s gonna marry you. I’m Hades.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She huffed a laugh at his theatrics, but mirrored his smile,</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Are you always like this?</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He chuckled too. The girl came closer, curious,</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>I’m Persephone.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He replied quickly, the words flowing out of him with the ease of a melody from a songbird,</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Your name is like a melody.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The girl looked him up and down with a judging eye, before grinning,</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>A singer, is that what you are?</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He nodded eagerly,</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>I also play the lyre.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She chuckled, swatting him gently with the bouquet in her arms,</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Oh, a liar and a player too…</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She shook her head and turned as if to leave,</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>I’ve met too many men like you.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He shaking his head vehemently and standing, catching her hand before she walked away.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Oh no, I’m not like that.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She smiled and turned towards him again. The summer breeze blew past again. This boy was unlike any man she’d ever met.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Tell me what you’re working on.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He smiled again, clutching onto the flower and her hand,</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>I’m working on a song. A song to bring the world in tune. In time. </em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He offered the flower again, holding it out to her with both hands,</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>And— and I’ll play it for you, when you become my wife.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The girl laughed once more,</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>You’re crazy, why would I become your wife?</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The boy looked around, as if the answer were lying in the flowers about them,</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Maybe… Maybe because— ‘cause I can make you feel... love.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The girl regarded him for a moment, her head cocked to the side in thought. The silence was filled by another summer breeze, circling around the pair of them. Slowly, she dropped her bundle of flowers onto the grass. She smiled softly, staring up the boy,</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Love?</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her fingers deftly glided over his, folding around the stem of the flower. Red. The colour of... love.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>That’s worth a lot. What else you got?</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But, you see, that song was from was long ago. Before we were on this road.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I've made a little sketch. Thought someone might like it?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>It's a love song. A tale of a love from long ago.</em>
  </p>
</blockquote>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>